Often Underestimated
by Verrose
Summary: Hephaestus wasn't the best looking god on Olympus, in fact, very far from that. But with one encounter with certain deity change that?
1. Hephaestus I

**Hi guys, back with a new story. I've often felt bad for Hephaestus seeing that he was borned deformed and all, so I created this story to think what it would be like fi he turned sexy and good looking.**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

 _ **HEPHAESTUS'S POV**_

Ever wondered if someone was thrown off a cliff because apparently they were so ugly?

Yep that's happened before.

Ever think that love can be one-sided?

Yep that's happened before.

Do you think that you can be forced into marriage, and then your wife openly cheats on you?

Unfortunately, yeah that happens.

My name is Hephaestus, though most call me Hephy. I am the god of fire, forgery, metals, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, and volcanoes. There are probably other things, I just can't remember at the moment.

Right now we are having the winter solstice meeting. It happens every year, and we basically we talk about things that are important. By important, I mean Hera yelling at Zeus to stop looking at female mortals.

Aphrodite and Ares having a make-out session with only their eyes, (don't ask me how, it's really weird and rather disturbing to watch)

Athena calling out Poseidon and them arguing over stupid, old things such as Athens. Poseidon has gotten over this but Athena _really_ likes to gloat a victory, especially since this is Poseidon we are talking about.

Demeter yelling at Hades to eat more cereal, and Hades groaning and covering his ears in annoyance. Hestia at the hearth, poking fire into the warm campfire.

Artemis and Apollo arguing over who was the older twin, even though we all know its Artemis. Hermes scheming on his throne, most likely creating a plan to prank another god. I immediately wince, the last time he pulled a prank, it was on Zeus.

Zeus being the drama queen he is, screamed and called an urgent meeting to Olympus, only to see that his pepper hair was now a nasty shade of throw-up green. That didn't stop us from chuckling though.

Dionysus is on his thrown, playing a portable pac-man game while drinking a grape juice carton, but we all know he secretly replaces all the grape juice with wine.

Then there is me, Hephaestus (as you already know), absentmindedly tinkering with some pieces of metal in my hands and daydreaming. I've always been a loner between the Olympians, not really talking alot to other people.

It's just that human beings are really weird, and I often am an awkward man whenever I visit the mortal world, not to mention not the best looking. But honestly you can't really blame me for often being baffled and confused by them.

For example, if a woman likes a man, they are most likely automatically considered their "bitch". If a man were to ask a woman out, and the woman said no, the woman would be considered a "whore, or a hoe". It baffles me of the hypocrisy of mankind, but then again, I guess it doesn't matter.

Another reason why I like machinery more that mortals, but then again, I like them more than gods and goddess as well. Nowadays, I frequently have these sort of daydreams, don't ask why because I don't really know, and it often leaves me somewhat….depressed.

Although it isn't my fault that I was born to look like a deformed bear, it still pains me to know that people judge me by my looks. Yeah, I'm not the prettiest thing on Olympus, but I feel as if I should at least be acknowledged for something other than my skills with tools.

But alas, it doesn't seem that way, which often leaves me jealous of some other gods. Apollo has looks, sound and experience. Ares has looks, which doesn't sound like amlot but compared to me he looks like a god. _Pun intended_

I chuckle quietly. See? I have a sense of humor as well! Although most probably could care less about that perk. I sigh and look at the latest creation I made. It was a tiny metal helicopter and with a few shakes with my hand, it came to life and flown around my hand.

I smile lightly as I watched my creation move, but then trouble comes fast. The helicopter flies pass me, towards Aphrodite, and proceeds to dive straight into her hair. I sigh before massaging my temples. _Things were about to get hectic_

Aphrodite pauses before screaming and got up from her throne to do a some weird moves she might consider dancing. But when she got off her throne, her brush flew from her hand and hit Artemis on her arm. As fast as you would say Hades, Artemis had her bow in hand, and notched an arrow on the bow. She drawed back and aimed at Aphrodite before firing at her before anyone could do anything.

But for the first time in forever, _Haha did it again!_ , Aphrodite did something that was somewhat athletic (other than sexual positions of course, _gods knows you need flexibility for that_ ), and she did a split right before the arrow hit her, and it ended up hitting Athena.

Athena yelped as the arrow pierced through her toga, and implanted itself in her right rib area, before ripping it out right after.

Silence. You could hear a fly poop. Guess what? A fly DID poop, and it landed on Zeus's nose. I couldn't stop myself from snorting, and apparently so did the rest of the Olympians (excluding Aphrodite) before everyone proceeded into laughter. Zeus was an angry shade of purple as he screamed like a girl and furiously wiped the top on his nose.

Aphrodite got the helicopter out of her hair, and stared at it before glaring at me. I flinch at her glare and quickly look down at my hands.

" _Hephaestus"_ She growled before throwing the copter on the ground. She then proceeded to yell at me, "Do you know how long it took to get this hair style? Every single strand of hair was neatly arranged and was even before this...this piece of _trash_ landed in my hair?" She shrieked at me.

I wince as she is yelling at me, and said "I'm really sorry Aphrodite...It was truly an accident, I-I didn't know it was going to be out of control l-like that a-and I'm sorry" I rambled.

She just stares at me before walking up to be an slapping my face. The sound of the slap echoed in the throne room as I looked at the ground in shock. My face was red and it had a slight sting to it but my eyes widen in shock. Gasps was heard around the throne room as Aphrodite huffed with anger.

"I was going to have a nice date with Ares tonight, but no, you just _had_ to ruin it with your piece of junk flying into my hair! You just CAN'T apologize to a woman when you just ruined her date. But I guess you wouldn't know that you ugly baboon."

I sighed as I looked at the ground. The sadness that I felt from that statement was indescribable. I mean, the goddess of love indirectly commented that I don't have any experience with love because of me being an ugly baboon. I just couldn't take it anymore and before Zeus dismissed us, i flashed out of the throne room and into my workshop.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I sit down on my stool in sadness as I look into the cracked mirror that was on the floor. I look at my reflection and sighed once again in sadness as I realized that I truly am an ugly baboon. My head looks disfigured as if it didn't belong on my face. My eyebrows were too bushy but the top of my head had little weeds of hair, _if you even called it that_. My arms were buffed up from my time in the forgery but my legs had metals braces on them. My legs are disfigured as well, the only reason I can walk is because of the braces, but it isn't the same as walking with two feet normally. I hobble like a penguin, but unfortunately I don't consider my feet happy, _pun intended_.

I feel angered at Hera for birthing me in the first place sometimes. Maybe I could have looked better in my other life.

My look of disfiguration has been bothering people for many millennia. Ever since I came to Olympus that day, people have teased, bullied, and laughed at me for my appearance and sometimes it gets too much. Thankfully, Dionysus, one of my only friends doesn't care about my appearance, but he is one person of thousands. As much as I want it to, his opinion does little to help my confidence and spirit be lifted.

I whimper as tears started to trickle one by one down my face. Why couldn't I have died when Hera threw me off the cliff? How come I was born so ugly? Why was I born like this?

 _Why did I have to be me?_

I know I'm a god and all, but I can't help but to pray at someone that is an higher deity than myself, asking them for help. I frequently see mortals do this, so I put my hands together and, did what the mortals called praying. I asked if I could change the way I looked, if I could look better then maybe people would like me better than before.

There is a high possible chance that my wish will go discarded but what do I have to lose? I am already the laughing stock of Olympus, if nothing happens, it will be the same anyways. Why not give it a shot?

"So..uhm...I'm not really sure if this idea is working or not. If it isn't that's okay, I need to get this off my chest anyways. I am tired of being picked on for my looks. I know that it isn't my fault, but I feel as if its me thats wrong. If there is someone out there that is listening to me, I-I just… I just wanna look better. I am often underestimated because of my looks and I am sick of it.

So to whoever is out there, please I beg you, help me. I..I just don't know how much of this I can take...".

So I waited. A minute became five, Five because twenty. Twenty because sixty and so forth. Eventually, I was starting to lose hope, and was about to get up when a powerful wind hit me in my chest.

I flew back and landed on a bench with scraps of metal over it. I wince as I sit myself back up, metal pieces sticked to my back and I had to try and shake off the scraps. _Definitely going to get some cuts and bruises_

But curiosity won over pain as I hobbled over to where I was originally was only to gasp. There was a woman. She had a very dark skin complexion, and had pure gold pupils surrounded by black. Her hair was frizzy and was out and open like a curly afro, though this "afro" went down to her mid-back area.

She had a midnight blue dress that extended beyond her feet and swept the ground as she walked over towards me.

I stared at her, jaw dropped and everything, and then she laughed.

"Ah Hephaestus, you should close your mouth before a fly swoops in and poops".

My eyes widen even wider as I stare at the elegant lady in front of me.

"Uh-Uhm, W-Who are you madam?"

She laughed again as I blushed with embarrassment.

"Well Hephaestus, I am your, _oh how did you say it….ah yes!,_ diety"

My jaw dropped for the second time as my legs felt weak. I fell back and almost landed on my butt, if the lady hadn't summoned a chair right on time. She smiled at me kindly, and offered her hand out.

"My true name is Chaos, but please don't call me that. It makes me sound _really old_. Please, call me...Kayla. Yes, Kayla will be my earthland name and it kinda sounds like Chaos in a way", she then shrugged.

I almost nearly fainted in front of Kayla. _You mean to freaking tell me that our diety is the creator of everything?!_

Kayla looks at me amusing before turning serious.

"I've heard your wish Hephaestus."

My eyes widen as I blushed from embarrassment again. "O-Oh my lady its fine really, it was stupid of me to even ask a silly question to someone like y-you anyways…"

Kayla only smiled softly at me.

"There is no such thing as an silly question, always remember that. As for your wish, I don't suppose seeing the problem of granting this wish."

I gasped for the umpteenth time today.

"Y-You can really do that m'lady?"

She nodded. "That I can Hephaestus, I've been watching you for a while now, I can't help but pity your situation, especially since you have done nothing wrong since the beginning".

I slowly stood up and walked towards, well more like hobbled towards, Kayla before awkwardly giving her a hug as my thanks. "I cannot thank you enough for accepting my wish."

She laughed once more. "It is quite alright, but first let me tell you the things that I will change."

I pull back from her and take my seat as I nodded for her to continue.

"I will change your appearance as well as your deformities, such as your deformed legs and face, is that alright?".

I nod my head slowly, no turning back now.

She smiled. "Good, now I grant the wish. It might feel painful, but please do not fret, it will not be from a long period of time.".

"Thank you" I whispered as she slowly started to disappear.

She turned and winked at me, "You are quite welcome Hephaestus, until we meet again",

But she turned serious again before smiling softly at me, "And remember Hephaestus, true beauty lies within one's self, not with just appearance" and with that she disappeared.

I still feel momentarily stunned with our conversation, before falling to the ground in agony. My body felt as if we were melting in the River Styx, Fire and the goddamn rivers that are freaking holy. I just wanted this pain to stop. I silently screamed in pain as I was crunched up on the floor and then it abruptly stopped.

I paused and looked down at my hands and gasped. Th-They were normal. With slight hair on the knuckles, but they are normal. I slowly got myself up from the floor and momentarily lost a sense of balance, because my legs felt so light. I looked down and gasped again. My legs were normal! They didn't have a brace or anything on them.

I hesitantly took a step forward, then another, and then another before jogging around my workshop laughing softly with happiness. I look towards the mirror I used earlier today and gasped with happiness.

My head was leveled, and I think I looked handsome. My hazel eyes were shining brightly as my eyebrows were naturally arched and had the right amount of hair on them. My hair was styled medium messy with strand coming into my eyes as I shook my head to make them fall into place. My muscles in my arms were still there, just not as big as before so it looked more natural and I was wearing a red plaid shirt with a dog tag necklace underneath.

I looked at the name carved in the dog tag, and it said "Kayla is the best :)" on it. I couldn't help but to chuckle and smile at the tag, before putting it back under my shirt. I was wearing faded dark jeans that were ripped up slightly here and there, and damn do I look good or what.

I suddenly felt dizzy and woozy and stumbled to my bed, ready to pass out. It must be a side effect, but that doesn't matter.

I immediately passed out on my bed, but not before thinking with a ghost of a smile on my face,

 _Tomorrow might be a good day after all_

* * *

 **Thats a wrap**

 **R &R and let me know if I should continue or not**

 **Thanks,**

 **Here a burnt cookie for my appreciation**

 **(::)**


	2. Hephaestus II

**Here you go lads, kind of a teaser chapter, but hope you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize except for the plot**

* * *

 _ **HEPHAESTUS'S POV**_

I wake up with a painful headache as I glanced around the forge. I don't remember what happened, all I know is that everything hurts. I shift my body off of the bed as I stood up, only to fall back down on the bed.

 _I feel too light_

I look down at my legs and gasp in shock. There was two normal….normal legs reflecting back at me. Memories soon flood back into my head as I tried to grasp the fact that all of this really happened. All of this was surreal, I couldn't even hold back a shaky laugh in delight.

But it still kind of hurt to move, so I sat there trying to ease the pain. _She did say that it might leave some side effects_

I immediately gasp again and sat up abruptly, only to wince and scowl myself for my reckless action. _Holy Primordials, I just met the creator of everything_

It's hard to believe that my life suddenly changed in less than 15 hours, but here I am, in pain, because Kayla decided that she would take action with my wish. I can't help but to feel grateful, and forever in her debt. I finally understand why mortals pray, hell I just might make all volcanoes go extinct for their wonderful, _wonderful_ idea.

I snap my fingers, and a bottle of Advil appears, landing on my lap. I quickly shake my hips, and quickly smile in relief. Nice to know that not **everything** got changed, and that I was still pretty big for a god. _*wink* *wink*_

I chuckled aloud as I opened the Advil bottle, before making sure that it was Advil and not Viagra. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life, and I chuckle a little harder in that memory, _my humor is still the best_

I took the pill and swallowed it before spitting it back up and heave.

Oh.

Right.

I forgot I was a god for second. I quickly summoned a bottle of nectar and drank it, before smacking myself in the head lightly.

I laid on my bed for gods know how long, before I tested out walking again. The second time was the charm as I experimentally walked around, to get used to the feeling of my new legs. It was rather awkward at first, as I stumbled quite frequently, but I soon got the hang of it without looking like a fool.

 _In my book, I hit the right on the nail!_

I chuckle again, _I'm just on the role_. I decided to work on some new pieces for some parts of what looks to be a car, when I hear someone at my door, knocking. I freeze in shock and panic, one, I didn't want anyone to see me like this quite yet, and two, no one really comes at my door.

I look at my clothes and decide to change, since I slept in them and they had a few stains on them. I walk to my closet and proceed to take my clothes off. I open my closet and was greeted with a blast of wind in my face. Then, a note flies out and hits me in my face.

It said:

 _Decided that you needed a new wardrobe as well. Thank me later Hephy ;)_

 _Kayla~_

I stare at the note before looking at my closet again, and my eyes widen. My closet seemed to turn into a massive walk-in-closet as I walked in, awestruck. There was a switch next to me and it gave me the option to sort the clothes by alphabetical, fabric, style and etc. But I ended up picking color.

I proceeded to walk down the endless hallway of clothes, but forgot that I still had a guest waiting and decided on just choosing a white button up shirt, that was left unbuttoned, some ripped jeans, that weren't too skinny and some Timberlands. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed in content before snapping my fingers and it made my hair into a style called "Fringe", and moved it over to the right side of my face.

I look about the age of 25? 26? Oh well I don't really care. My brighter hazel eyes shone mischievously as I got ready to greet the person at my door. I snapped my fingers again as I teleported myself to the door and took a deep breath. I let it out as I opened the door and said, "Salutations"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When I opened the door and said "Salutations", it was a minor goddess and she blushed when she saw me. She opened her mouth to say something but ended making weird sounds as I looked at her amusingly. I cock an eyebrow as I leaned on the doorframe, waiting for her to say something.

"O-Oh I-I uh didn't kn-know Lord Hephaestus had a-any guess over" She stuttered as she looked at me, trying what little will she had left to stop from staring at my abs, "I-I can c-come back later".

I smirked, "I don't have any guest over though…". She froze and stared at me. I, now, understand why mortals use the term, "jaw dropped", because that is probably the only thing I can describe as her reaction. I chuckle amusing as she continues to stare at me, but start to worry seeing how she didn't stop staring. I quickly move in front of her and waved my hand in front of her face as I tried to snap her out of it.

"Hey...you alright there lad?"

She snaps out of it though and said, "O-oh uhm I am really sorry to d-disrupt y-your meeting with Lord Hephaestus, my sincerest apologizes".

I only looked at her bemused, "Okay…?". She quickly down the steps of my door before stopping. She then turned around and shouted at me, "Hey! Is it okay if I get your name?"

I nod my head slowly, already picturing her reaction as when I say my name. She then asks, "I-I am Arien, what's your name?"

I smile at her lazily, "My name is Hephaestus, nice to meet ya Arien". With that note, I turned around and closed the door behind me, before hurriedly opening the door to tell her, "Oh...and don't tell anyone you saw me like this please, thanks Arien", and flashed her one last smile before going back behind my door again. I left right after I saw her nod her head numbly to my request.

I quickly walk towards my front window to see her still standing there shocked to her core, before she then faints on my grass. I chuckle lightly and snap my fingers so that she would be teleported to Apollo.

I turn around and went back to working in the forge, and when I'm not working in the forge, I'm working out in my gym, (which is under my forge). I am currently working out in my gym when another idea pops in my head. I decided to try something called _pop music_ and snap my fingers. Out popped an iPhone and looked up something on a website called...called _Youtube_?

I raise my eyebrows, _humans come up with the weirdest names for websites these days_

I searched pop music and multiple things pop up, so I just chose a playlist and let it play. I found my son, Calvin Harris (he's also a legacy of Apollo btw), and listened to a couple of his songs. I particularly liked his song, _This Is What You Came For, Under Control, Summer, and Thinking Bout You_.

I nod my head as I listened to the songs as I worked out. Soon I became a hot, sweaty mess, but I was feeling pretty good as I danced slightly with my weights in hand. I soon lost my track of the time as I jammed out to my son's music.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I paused my music to take a break only to see that the time was 7:40 pm. My eyes widen as I looked at the time in shock. _There is no way it has been 3 hours already_

I gasp as I looked at myself and then realized that the meeting started 10 mins ago. I curse and I hurry to my walk in closet and put on a brown hoodie with the words, " _Believe"_ in cursive and in black on the side of it, with a black muscle (exercising) shirt underneath. I kept my ripped jeans and my Timberlands, and kept my hairstyle the same. I just raked my hand through it and made it look a little messy as I ran out the door.

Unfortunately, you can't teleport into the Throne Room anymore, ever since Zeus started watching those exercising videos, and said that we could all lose some fat and stop being so lazy. I had to run up the steps as I hurried to not miss anything at the meeting, but hear voices in the distant.

Zeus said, "What the Hades is taking Hephaestus so long?"

Athena said, "It was most likely his legs that is making it difficult to walk up the stairs."

Ares said, "What a punk, crippled or not, you should be able to walk a couple of stairs without any problems"

I tried to hold back a sneer as I heard his lousy voice. There is just something about Ares that just makes me pissed the fuck off. _Ooops, sorry about the language_

I smirk as I anticipated their reactions, and bolted into the Throne Room. I ran and busted open the doors and ran into them as I hurried to close them, and then there was silence.

Everyone stopped and stared at me as I huffed and puffed to catch my breath.

"I-I *huff*, sorry I'm late"

Murmurs broke out as I made myself grow 20ft of height as I walked towards my throne. Everyone gasped as I sat down, and looked at everyone else. "What?" I said innocently.

Even Hestia was shocked as she stared at me, as well as the other Olympians did. "He-Hephaestus? Is that really you?". I squirmed in my seat at the sudden attention I was given by everyone. "Er..uhm yeah…"

Even more gasps were heard as they looked at me, awestruck. Demeter was the first to snap out of it thought, "I told you guys he needed more cereal, and look what it turned him into! Cereal is the cure to everything!". Hades was the first to groan at her reaction, "Gods woman! Stop talking about cereal dammit." as he rubbed his temples.

I chuckle at their argument but soon stop in embarrassment when they stopped talking and starting to stare at me again.

"W-Well uhm, ello lads?" I say, but was met with silence. Everyone stared and at once their mouths opened and starting talking all at once. I winced.

 _Yep, definitely saw this coming_

* * *

 **Did you see that coming? I did!**

 **Here's a burnt cookie for my appreciation! (aren't they the best!)**

 **BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, Viva La Vida!**

 **Until next time lads!**

 **(::)**


	3. Updates and Interviews (Author's Note)

Hi Everyone,

Unfortunately, this _isn't_ a new chapter, and I have came to say that I have some new announcements. One is that there is a chance that I might discontinue the story, _Viva La Vida_ , because of lack of reviews and other reasons.

For those who might be worried, No, I am not discontinuing my other story, _Often Underestimated_. I take pleasure into writing this one, and its just an idea that I have thought of for a while now.

Third, I am making two new stories in the process. Here are their summaries with disclaimers:

1# Blue Cheese

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot nor the characters of this story. I merely just own the idea of combining the two. Props to the original plot creator, based off of the webtoon,** _ **Cheese in the Trap**_ **by soonkki**

 **Annabeth Chase is a hard-working student, who has returned to college after a long break. Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy Jackson, is a senior at the college known as Mr. Perfect. Annabeth feels like her life took a turn for the worse since she got involved with Percy. Is Percy intentionally turning Annabeth's life? Follow Annabeth as she tackles challenges in college,** _ **because not all challenges deal with romance.**_

2# Aerodynamics

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot nor the characters of this story. I merely just own the idea of combining the two. Props to the original plot creator, based off of the webtoon,** _ **Windbreakers**_ **by Yongseok Jo**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson is a regular high school student at Goode High School, that just happens to be really good at biking. He doesn't interact with others often, being more of a loner if anything. His life turns for what seemed to be the worst, when he is dragged by student president Jason Grace into a bike race. Percy didn't want to, prefers to be alone, but will his newfound "acquaintances" allow that?** _ **Does he, himself, allow that?**_

And that's it folks. I have also changed my username from iPumpkn to Cj Senapi :D

Shout out to my anime friends out there on Earth! Here's a burnt cookie for you. **( : : )**

 **For those people confused of my background, yes I will also some questions.**

 _ **FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions**_

 **Are you a boy or a girl?**

 **Me: I am a fuzzy caterpillar that somehow turned into a girl. Don't ask, I don't know how either**

 **How old are you?**

 **Me: Between 13-19**

 **Where do you live?**

 **Me: I live in a random Chinese Restaurant. It's just something about those Bento Boxes that get me everytime.**

 **Are you pretty?**

 **Me: Welllll…..I would say that I am beautiful, gorgeous, terrific, but…my mirror would say otherwise. Oh wells :p**

 **Favorite Food?**

 **Me: Food. Except for cauliflower and okra. Hate with a passion.**

 **Are you single?**

 **Me: Yep, closest thing I got to boyfriend was my teddy bear named Luigi. We lasted for** _ **years**_ **.**

 **Favorite Hobby?**

 **Me: Sleeping and Eating**

 **Favorite Video Game?**

 **Me: Oh gosh. Uhhhhh either Overwatch, Pokemon series or Minecraft.**

 **Favorite Overwatch Character?**

 **Me:** _ **Oh lord**_ **. Okay okay uhmm….. Mei. I can freeze anyone's ass and headshot them in a heartbeat.**

 **PS or Xbox?**

 **Me: Puh-lease, Xbox Squad for lyfe**

 **Least favorite Overwatch Character?**

 **Me: Fucking Hanzo and his bitch Genji.**

 **Favorite Youtuber?**

 **Me: Oh jeez…Aphmau, Skydoesminecraft, and Smosh :p**

 **Review any other questions, concerns, statements and etc.**

 **Until next time lads!**

 **P.S: Expect the new stories between now and about a month or so.**

 **~Cj Senpai**


	4. Hephaestus III

**Hi Fellow Readers,**

 **I COMPLETELY apologize with the EXTREMELY late update. School has been hectic and with finals and etc., I couldn't do that and focus on my stories. On the bright side, I have the time to update more chapters!**

 **So much has happened, with me breaking my leg, and etc. It was alot to deal with. However, I am happy to hear that some of you stuck with the story, even on this long hiatus.**

 **This chapter is a little short that most, but it will become back to the normal length as I continue on.**

* * *

 _ **HEPHAESTUS POV**_

I winced as I heard multiple voices coming from all directions. It soon became too much though, and Hades was the one to break up the noise. "OKAY PEOPLE, SHUT THE FUCK UP".

Everyone looked at him shocked about his sudden outburst and use of language, except for Demeter, who shook her head and said, "That's what happens when you don't eat enough cereal".

Hades left eye twitch and was about to roar again when Athena stepped in this time, "Let's act like our age people, not our shoe sizes. Hephaestus clearly has gone through an... _interesting_ change, and we need to hear him out. Your squabbling is meaningless and has nothing to do with the current news."

Hades scowled and slumped on his throne while Demeter shrugged and began to eat some Lucky Charms. Ares chuckled and said, "Damn, she made y'all shut the f**k up". But Ares being the dumbass he is, didn't realize that no one gave a f**k at the moment, and was on the receiving end of multiple glares.

Ares gulped and looked away, towards the ceiling as if he could try to pass the glares onto someone else.

Athena stop glaring at Ares, and turned towards me. "I believe you have some explaining to do, Hephaestus"

I looked down at my lap. "So...What do I have to explain?"

Athena's eye twitched. "Well your sudden... _transformation_. I doubt anyone of us could have seen this coming"

I blinked. _Well that makes sense, I didn't expect this either_

"Well...I felt like I had a dream and-"

Athena looked at me questionably, "Gods don't have dreams. This merely was perhaps a sudden vision or hallucination?"

"No, it was definitely a dream, I think, because I woke up afterwards...I think"

Athena tapped her cheek, "Alright...continue please."

"Erm, so in this dream, I met this lady. She said that her name was Kayla."

This time it was Apollo who raised his eyebrow, "Kayla, Eh? Sounds like a sexy dream to me. Aye Hephy, was she decent?"

Hermes chuckled and high-fived Apollo, but then got shot with an arrow by Artemis.

"Disgusting males, how dare you think of something so vail at a time like this!"

"Sowwy Artyyyyy" Apollo and Hermes said at once. Artemis merely rolled her eyes.

I paused. _She really was gorgeous_

"Uhm, to answer your question Apollo, yes, she was very _erm… sexy_ would you call it?"

I blushed slightly.

Apollo wolf whistled while Hermes clapped, "Hephy MY MAN."

"I-I have to admit though, my memory IS kind of fuzzy about the entire thing.."

Aphrodite smiled, "But that doesn't matter now, the fact of the matter is that I am married to one _sexy_ man"

Artemis snarled in disgust, "Just the other day, you were sucking Ares's dick off, now you wanna latch onto poor Hephaestus too? Just plain out disgusting."

I blushed intensely though, _She thinks I'm sexy?_

Aphrodite waved her hand, "Please, the past is past, I'm focused on the future for right now"

"And that future definitely has me and you in a bed, Hephy~"

I can't deny that I am not excited at that fact, however…

Ever since the beginning, she has cheated on me since Day 1. She never loved me, and continuously did it in front of my face. It's as if the amount pain I had for millenas doesn't even matter up to this point, for her to even consider me as a lover. Just the fact that I look handsome, this one particular day. Just the fact that Lady Chaos gave me this amazing gift, practically a new life. She takes an interest now. That's not going to work.

My eye twitched and my eyes darkened for a bit, but long enough for some to look surprised.

I turned towards Aphrodite and said,

"Oh _hell_ no"

Sorry for the language!

* * *

 **Love you all!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Here's a nice, _non-burnt_ , cookie for my appreciation!**

( : : )

 **~ _cakethesnake8u_**


End file.
